Skyfire: Quest for the Sun
by WindOfLight
Summary: Skye, your average 17 year old... Well that was until her entire life was changed forever. Life was nice but that was before she met Cathal. After having the truth revealed, she ends up at Camp Half Blood. Happy ending? Nope. Skye and her friends have to find Alara Clyte and they have to do it before some group called "Infinity" get to her first. Can they do it? Find out.
1. The Day Before Insanity (Chapter 1)

Ch 1

Alright, you seem to be listening so let's start with introductions. My name is Skye. I'll be one of the many people writing this book. But you probably don't care, so I'll cut right to the chase. Let's begin the day before _it _happened.

It was in about 5pm, I sat in my room listening to some music while I waited around for something to happen. It was strange; usually there wasn't day without excitement here. Oh another thing, I live in a foster home… that may or may not clear some things up but still, you should know.

I picked up my itouch and slid my finger across the screen. After entering my password the background sprung up behind all my apps. It was a picture of me and my friends. First there were Madi and Rachel who are my two best friends. Rachel with her stomach length black hair and various streaks of turquoise clashed with her chocolate brown eyes, Madi had her hair cut right above her shoulders with a blue and white feather hanging down from the left side, her emerald green eyes shone brightly in the picture.

Next were the Destand brothers. All were African American triplets with the same crazy personality, one was Marcus, he was the shortest with big brown eyes that could belong to a puppy, but don't let that fool you he can really get on your nerves! The next one in the photo was Myles he was tall and lean with a determined expression on his face (despite how scared he gets sometimes), the one next to Myles was David the most aggravating person that I have ever met, he had a lopsided smile plastered on his face that just made me want to smack him.

Near the middle stood one of my other best friends Makaila, a dark skinned girl with an interesting attitude. Also at the end of the cluster was Lucas who wasn't even looking at the camera, instead he seemed to think that the wall to his left was more interesting. His dark brown hair hung in his face and his blackish brown eyes shone with a mysteriousness I wouldn't be able to describe.

And then there was me. My long dusty blond hair hung at my hips and my steal-blue eyes regarded the camera with curiosity. At the time I had a sapphire blue streak on my left that covered a bit of my eye.

There were also other people like Karlie, Maya, Jason, Nasir, Trinity, Jenae, Jared, Molly, Mark, Caleb, Tori, Derrick, and Nick. I would describe them but I'll leave them to Madi and Rachel. There were of other people in the foster home but these were just some of the people in my high school. The orphanage has a lot of rooms but there still wasn't enough room, so when you get into middle school you have to get a roommate. Usually each year you get a new person but sometimes they stay the same. And at this time the most annoying roommate you could possibly get walked in.

"Why are the lights off?" Nyah demanded as she flicked the switch. It took a few second for my eyes to adjust, but after they did I saw that she had on a deep shade on violet eye shadow and bright neon pink lipstick. She also had on a strong amount of eyeliner. All this means that she was probably just at the mall or something. I swear to god, this girl wears the most ridiculous clothes and not to mention the excessive amounts of makeup.

When she saw I was just wearing some sweatpants and a casual t-shirt she made a sound that literally would make you think she was having an organism. I stared expectantly at her as she calmed down and began shooting curse words extensively at me about how ugly I looked. I finally got so fed up that I just snapped.

"If you like criticizing ugly people then why don't you just go stand in front of a mirror all day!" I barked.

She turned to face the open door with a ticked off expression.

"Idiot..." She muttered.

"Oh I'm sorry; I didn't realize we were talking about you." I retorted.

She spun around with her long chestnut hair streaming behind her. She jabbed a finger at my face as she started into my eyes with a scowl on her face.

"One more word out of you blondie, and your gonna get it," she growled at me, every word dripping with hostility.

I returned the stern look as I said my next words.

"Oh? And what are you going to do. Try to blind me with perfume? You couldn't catch if you tried, in fact I don't think you even know how to run anymore with how much you wear those skinny jeans!" I yelled.

She took a step back and brought a hand up to her chest.

"Skye, why would you say that? Why, I would never!" she looked shocked, and I was confused as hell.

"What are talking abou...?" I began but trailed off as a shadow appeared in the frame of the door. That shadow belonged to Lucas.

"What the hell is wrong with you Skye?!" he scolded me before hugging Nyah tightly. Now you may be wondering why Lucas cares so much about Nyah, well since two months ago they started dating. But I know something Lucas doesn't. Nyah doesn't love him, not at all. I was coming home late from classes when I heard her talking on the phone.

'_Yeah! I can't believe he's so stupid! I mean does he really think I love him? Jesus, he's stupid, this is just part of the plan!'_

Those were the exact words I heard. In truth I couldn't believe it at the time she was always so nice, but when she opened the door and saw me, from that day on she treated me fine in front of other people, but alone? That's was an entire different story. She still didn't forgive me for eavesdropping on her.

But back to my story, all I could do is stare into his eyes, trying to give him a silent message but he apparently couldn't receive the wakeup call. He turned around still holding Nyah close him.

"You used to be so different… what happened?" he muttered. "What happened Skye?!" he screamed.

Even if I wanted to respond, I couldn't. I stood there in horror as he turned around to face me.

"It doesn't matter," he said. "What really matters is now. And right now at this second, I don't want to see you face." He finally released his grip on Nyah and walked out of the room his shadow casting distorted images on to the walls. After I recomposed myself I put on a jacket while Nyah sat down on her bed with a smirk on her face. I brushed past not even glancing at her.

"Just stop trying Skye. You know it's pointless." She said innocently. I stopped.

"Maybe, your right." I alleged. As I walked down the hallways towards the roof hatch, I began thinking. I thought about the argument me and Lucas just had. It hurt me when I remembered that he doesn't even know he being used, but that didn't matter I would think about it after that day. I reached the hatch and began to climb up the ladder. I fumbled with the lock but managed to get the latch open. I climbed out and breathed in the fresh air.

I stared down at the town beneath me and the far away city. In the distance Long Island shone out in a field of blue water. I always dreamed of going there. And sighed and sat down on the edge of the roof. I pondered the idea of running away to the island right then. I shook my head.

"It's easier this way…" I mumbled to myself. And tear navigated its may down my face with more following it. I got up and brushed the tears away. On last time I took in my surroundings and took a deep breath of air. One last tear rolled down my cheek, and that's when I jumped.


	2. Coincidence? I don't think so(Chapter 2)

Disclaimer:

Me: Do I have to?

Fanfiction: Yes.

Me: But I don't wanna.

Fanfiction: Wind…

Me: Fine…_Idontownpercyjacksonallright belongtorickriordian_…

Fanfiction: I'm sorry I could hear that.

Me: Idontownpercyjacksonallright belongtorickriordian.

Fanfiction: What?

Me: **I DON'T FREAKING OWN PERCY JACKSON ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN!**

Fanfiction: A little rude, but okay… NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Ch 2- Skye

Falling, that was the feeling I was expecting. I wasn't expecting a tugging feeling on my wrist. I was confused for a couple of seconds as I was thrown back on to the roof. I looked up at the person who just saved me. His hands were on his knees and he was panting heavily. I wondered how anyone could have so much strength, pulling someone completely airborne back up and all. He had dusty brown hair that hung in his face and he was catching his breath so I couldn't see his eyes. He looked about my age and had an average height maybe a bit taller than me, it was hard to see and the time because he was doubled over and I was on the ground.

"What…?" I began but he cut me off.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" he scolded me. He brought his face up and I could know see he had Steel green eyes. "You could've died if I wasn't here! What kind of stunt were you trying to pull off anyway?" he asked the hostility dropping from his voice. "You weren't trying to…" The sentence didn't need to be completed.

"I'm sorry…" I started but I couldn't finish because I burst into tears. I had no idea what got into me, I usually never cry, much less in front of anybody. He sat down next to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. I looked up and his eyes were full of concern.

"Hey…Its okay, you don't have to cry," he told me. After comforting me some more I was finally able to talk again.

"Why did you save me?" I asked.

"Well when you see someone jumping off a roof you don't just stand there," he answered.

"What were you doing up here anyway?"

"Today's my first day here so I was wondering where the ladder went and when I came up I saw that you were here. I saw coming over to say hi when I saw you that you were about to jump."

"Right…well what's your name anyway?" I said while standing up. He stood up too.

"Cathal Alcay. And yours?"

"Skye. Nice to meet you."

"You too I guess. It's not every day I save a life."

"About that, if you tell anyone, I'll break you."

He put his hand up defensively. "Okay, Okay," he said hastily. "I - Cathal Alcay - solemnly swear not to tell a soul that Skye…what's your last name?"

I hesitated. No one had ever asked me; so the question took me by surprise. "I don't have one," I answered. He shrugged and finished his oath.

"Tried to kill herself. Happy?"

"Very," I confirmed.

"Alright then, I'm going inside now, it's starting to get dark."

I looked up. Sure enough the sky was tinted with pink and cyan. It was almost six pm by the looks of it.

"Crap! It's almost my turn for the showers. I totally forgot!" I exclaimed while I ran to the hatch. Cathal shrugged and started to follow me down the ladder. We bid our farewells and went to our separate rooms.

* * *

Five minutes later I was back in my room collecting a change of clothes. Nyah was gone without a trace, wait there was a trace. Her whole life lived at the mall in all the make-up and clothing stores possible and she needs to excessively waste money to keep it alive. Meaning she wouldn't be back until one in the morning. I would enjoy the next seven hours.

I walked into the bathroom and started to run the water in the shower letting it get warm before I walked in. I set my clothes down on the counter and put my towel on a rack next to the shower so it would be easy to get. Steam started to form and soon the mirror was clouded with dew. The steam was refreshing. It cleared my head of all the stupid things in life- _*cough*Nyah*cough*-_ ehm…anyway, it just left all the things that needed to be dwelled on, like Cathal. He just happens to arrive and be on the roof when I suddenly and inexplicably decide to try to commit suicide? Seems a little off to me.

Twenty minutes later I was walking out of bathroom feeling rejuvenated. Heh that's a fun word, _rejuuuuuvenated._ Um, getting off topic, I walked into my room and plopped down on my bed and picked up my laptop. I went on YouTube and looked up some music. I laid back down and listened to the random songs on a playlist I made for myself. I know a playlist, just for myself. But I'm too lazy to look up more than 60 songs. Now before you freak out, let me just remind you, I live in a foster home, and at this particular foster home are the Destand kids. And soon you'll understand how much I need to un-stressify. Yes I know that's not a word.

* * *

After about fifteen minutes the music suddenly stopped. I sat up and looked at the screen. My laptop wasn't slow, at least when it had Wi-Fi so I was wondering why it was lagging. I dragged my finger across the scrolling pad, nothing happened. Twenty-two frustrating seconds later and a blue screen popped up with a bunch of white 0's and 1's scrawled out across the screen. The computer crashed, that was it. I sighed and was about to lie back down on my bed waiting for the computer to start back up, before something strange happened. The 0's and 1's started separated and molding together forming actual words. They read:

Hello Skye. I understand you have an important part to play. Soon I believe you will meet an attendant of ours. Please be prepared. And if you turn out not to have this role, I ask you to please forget about ever reading this and also about what's about to happen.

-Infinity

I was shocked. I blinked the message was still there. Finally, I had enough; I shut the screen and got up. I walked out in a daze. What was happening to me? I absent mindedly wandered the halls when suddenly I was snapped out of my trance when Myles burst out of his bedroom doors, fell on the floor, and scrambled to back to his feet. He was absolutely hysterical.

"Skye, there was this thing- and then-boom-then the screen was like- and I was like-what? And then…"

"Hold up little guy, what was on the screen?" I cut him off.

Just then Cathal walked out of the room looking quite agitated.

"_You get a roommate,_ they said. _It'll be fun, _they said. But out of the people, why this idiot?" he muttered.

"Wow, you got him as a roommate? Man, I pray for you," I told him. Myles was tugging on my shirt sleeve, trying to get my attention.

"_Skyyyeee," _He whined. "Do you know what happened?"

"Well I don't even know what was on the screen." I reminded him.

"Oh yea… it said '_Excuse our intrusions, but your technology is interfering with our efforts. Because of this, we will be shutting down all technology with electronically induced technological waves._

_-Infinity"_

I was no computer geek. So I had no idea what the last part meant.

"Which means…?" I asked Myles. He shrugged.

"No clue, I'd ask David if I were you," he suggested.

"As if I'd you to that retard for help!" I exclaimed. Myles seemed to have calmed down a little bit since falling out of the door."

"What's wrong with David?" Cathal asked.

"You will find out soon, young grasshopper." I told him.

"What the hell is supposed to mean?" He exasperated.

I laughed despite everything that was happening. Myles looked confused.

"So, do you guys know each other or something?" he asked.

"Yea, we made our acquaintances earlier." I answered him.

"Right… but really you should ask David next time you see him. _Pleeeaaasssseeeee?" _He pleaded with me.

I sighed. "Fine."

And then it was seven o' clock, time for dinner. I directed Cathal towards the dining room with Myles tagging along behind. When we arrived, more than half the foster home was there. Everyone looked angry and confused; some were even a little scared. Apparently the same thing happened to all the people residing in the foster home, maybe even outside the foster home for all I knew. Madi and Rachel arrived, and plopped down next to me. Madi was angry and Rachel was confused. And that was when Mrs. Dejang walked towards the front. She tapped a spoon and a fork together to get everyone's attention.

"Excuse me, but I understand something has happened to you all…"

**[TO BE CONTINUED!]**

**That went well… hopefully. Ah screw it, I did horrible again. Anyway, I tried to get this chapter out fast which is why it seems a bit rushed. Well it **_**is**_** rushed. But still…**

**Peace Out,**

**WindOfLight **


End file.
